


remember forever

by jennie_writes



Series: time stamps [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, soft moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennie_writes/pseuds/jennie_writes
Summary: a collection of snapshots from the daily lives of irene, seulgi, wendy, joy and yeri
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Series: time stamps [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937557
Kudos: 19





	1. [6:03am]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I had an idea of posting a collection of random snapshots of the girls' daily lives. I hope you enjoy! And if you head over to my tumblr, you can actually send me requests :D
> 
> tumblr: https://jennie-writes.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "come back to bed please"

**[6:03am]** _“come back to bed please”_

a small voice croaks out, breaking the silence of the early morning. seulgi looks up from the document she’s reading over and turns to the source. she sees the small face of her girlfriend peeking out from under thick blankets, messy hair falling in her face.

“hi baby,” seulgi softly says.

the bottom half of irene’s face isn't visible but seulgi knows her girlfriend just broke out into a smile, judging by the way irene’s eyes crinkle cutely. 

“seulgi, come back to bed. it’s too early.” irene softly croaks out, the sleep still evident in her voice.

“but i-” seulgi doesn’t get to finish her sentence because irene slowly stretches out into a slow yawn, effectively distracting seulgi from all train of thought.

_“god, she’s so cute”_

“huh?” irene tilts her head in confusion. 

“what?” 

“you said i’m cute”

“ _oh_ ” seulgi could've sworn she said that in her head. “it’s true, you are cute”

irene rolls her eyes but the small smile forming on her lips betrays her true feelings. “just come back to bed, kang.”

**“yes, ma’am.”**


	2. [7:15am]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "if you don't hug me right now i think i'll fall apart"

**[7:15am]** **_“if you don’t hug me right now i think i’ll fall apart”_**

irene immediately halts her movements as soon as she hears her girlfriend’s voice drifting from their shared bedroom. she was just about to pour herself a cup of coffee ( _black like her soul_ , she likes to say). it was a nice sunday morning and irene was just about to start on breakfast. today is valentine’s day and irene has a whole valentine’s day breakfast spread planned out (honestly, they’re lucky irene can cook because god knows seulgi can barely boil water). 

“joohyunnn, i’m _dying_ ,” seulgi whines from the comfort of the bed. irene rolls her eyes and takes her sweet time just pouring her coffee. irene knows that seulgi is just clingy because it’s too early in the morning and seulgi probably wanted to steal some of her body warmth. a small smile plays on her lips as she takes a slow sip of her warm beverage. 

irene has always been known to the public as someone who is very serious and rare are the moments where she would crack a smile. however, thinking of her girlfriend never fails to bring a surge of happiness. seulgi, who is kind and brave and loving. an absolute dork but oh so beautiful. seulgi who stuck with her at her lowest and the woman who fell in love with her at a time when irene was finding it hard to love herself. 

finally deciding that she’s made seulgi wait for long enough, irene finally makes her way to their bedroom. she stops at the doorway and chuckles at the scene she sees before her. seulgi has her hair covering most of her face and just one leg draped over the blankets. she’s also managed to rotate her body across the bed, successfully taking up all the space on it. 

irene is trying so hard not to laugh out loud as to not wake her sleeping girlfriend up. she does, however, reach for her phone in her back pocket and quickly snaps a picture of the scene. she giggles quietly as she inspects the new photo on her phone. she already has plans on using it as harmless blackmail material in the near future. the other girls would have a field day with this.

irene pockets her phone and gazes softly at her girlfriend again. it only takes another two seconds for her to decide that breakfast can wait and cuddling with her girlfriend is at the top of her priorities right now. 

she slides her slippers off and attempts to get comfortable next to her girlfriend, which is actually proving to be a very difficult task as seulgi has somehow managed to stretch across the bed horizontally. irene finally finds a comfortable position on the bed, tucked comfortably into seulgi’s sides with her arms resting across seulgi’s abdomen. 

irene has her head resting right above seulgi’s heart, like always. the steady beating of her heart almost lulls irene to sleep, she can already feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. irene barely registers seulgi’s arms wrapping around her and her sleepy voice saying something before finally succumbing to sleep.

_“happy valentine’s day, my love.”_


End file.
